


Girls Night (or why Natasha should stay out of Tony's hooch)

by Saffron89



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot, Sexting, too much to drink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 03:23:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saffron89/pseuds/Saffron89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The girls are stressed, Pepper suggests Tony's illicit hooch. Comedy and smut ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girls Night (or why Natasha should stay out of Tony's hooch)

**Author's Note:**

> This was a bittenbyblackfrost prompt from tumblr! BlackFrost Fridays!!
> 
> bittenbyblackfrost:
> 
> Could someone write a fic for me where Natasha is out with girlfriends (Pepper, Jane, Sif etc) She gets blasted on Tony’s uber-strong vodka and drunk-texts Loki promising him ecstasy. She thinks it’s hilarious at the time; not so funny when the god of mischief comes to collect on the promise. Feel free to make it as fluffy or smut-laden as you wish.
> 
> Enjoy darlings.
> 
> Mad love to AlisonAPD, CrazyOtaku13 for all their awesome love and support. All of my tumblr girls/guys/nongenderspecifics too! I love all of you!

Two years had passed since the Chitauri had attacked New York City, and the Avengers became a house hold name. Two years of no privacy, reporters, saving kittens, and constant publicity, in other words, everything Natasha hated. She had tried going incognito: out for a walk, a coffee, a drink, anything, and had been met with camera flashes and questions. After her third citation for assault, Steve and Tony, along with Director Fury, had suggested that Stark Tower be converted to allow for some form of private, secure living arrangement, and requested that, as much as reasonably possible, the members of the Avengers initiative stay out of the limelight. There was a sense of relief through the members, privacy was a treasured commodity they had not been afforded since the attack, and everyone jumped at the chance to have a safe place to fall.

The only apparent downside, Natasha noted, was the request to stay in: she enjoyed going out, dancing, drinking, spending time with friends, and found herself feeling a bit put out by the sudden moratorium placed on extracurricular excursions. Pressing the button on the Tassimo, a small sigh escaped Natasha's lips as the delightful smell of fresh coffee enveloped her senses. 

"You always look so happy when coffee is involved." Pepper Potts, dressed, as usual, in an immaculate business suit, chuckled to Natasha. She reached over the petite red-head and snagged a coffee cup off the rack. "Scoot, my turn for coffee."

Natasha smiled at the soon-to-be-Mrs. Stark and sipped her coffee, "Got to have something to smile about around here. I feel like I'm in prison sometimes."

"Better than the alternative, no?" Pepper teased, the tip of her tongue between her teeth as she giggled at Natasha's exasperated sigh. "I think Fury would burst a blood vessel if you got arrested again."

Natasha flexed her fist, "Asshole should have kept his damn camera to himself. And Loki..." Natasha trailed off, "That overgrown teenager should have kept his damn head down instead of mugging like some sort of pop star." 

Pepper put her coffee cup down, gripping the counter as she doubled over with unrestrained laughter. "You two are like fire and ice, and he is the only person I've seen who can make you crazy enough to beat someone just for looking at you sideways!" Pepper sobered immediately, catching the icy stare Natasha was throwing her way, "I"m sorry Nat, but you really did."

"The stupid ass implied I was...was screwing the maniac!" Natasha slammed the coffee mug hard enough on the counter to shatter it. "And he played along! Had to get his glory. He's a war criminal for fuck sakes!" She looked down at her mess and let out an exasperated sigh, reaching for the rag in the kitchen sink. 

"So, Nat's in a bad mood? Should I come back later?" a cheerful voice chirped from the doorway. Jane Foster, her usual messy bun in place, threw herself into a chair and reached for the Times sitting discarded on the kitchen table.

"No! I. I just..." Natasha stumbled, "I need, we need, to destress. We've been couped up, working like dogs, and I think we all need to unwind." She tossed the shattered pieces of her mug into the trash and curled herself into a chair across from Jane. 

Jane nodded sagely, "You're not wrong. Everyone is starting to feel a bit on edge; Bruce always says we're a time bomb, and I think it's starting to tick."

Pepper leaned against the counter, rim of her mug resting against her chin, a wide grin spreading across her face. "I say we raid Tony's liquor cabinet. He's always messing around, there's bound to be good hooch in there somewhere. I vote we grab a couple of bottles, lock ourselves in the penthouse, and have us a good old fashioned girls night. Get good and liquored up, turn on some music, and let our hair down."

Natasha raised an eyebrow and looked across to Jane, "Alcohol doesn't usually affect me, but I'm in. What d'you say Jane?"Jane's grin spead from ear to ear, "I think that is exactly what we need. I nominate Nat to burgle the booze.""Yeah, yeah. I'll get the hooch, you two distract the boys. _All of them._ " 

**

Hooch in hand, Jane, Natasha and Pepper locked themselves in the upper level penthouse belonging to Pepper and Tony, and had sweet talked JARVIS into overriding Tony's commands for just a few hours. She knew the AI didn't understand, but he was programmed to respond to Pepper, and allowed the protocol change. 

Yoga pants, no bras, messy hair, snack foods, bad movies and hooch. Tony's hooch. Home made hooch. Everything necessary for a girls night in, or so Pepper and Jane claimed. Natasha was fairly unfamiliar with the concept, her solitary nature had left her seeking out dark, quiet hole-in-the-wall dives where she would be left to her vodka in peace. Jane lay upside down on the couch, the control for the TV in her hand as she flipped through the Netflix selections, and Pepper was seated cross legged, doling out healthy doses of the alcohol they, she, had pilfered earlier from Tony's lab. 

"Smells like vodka to me!" Pepper shrugged as she handed out the cups, "Drink up, and let's get this party started!" Natasha raised her glass to the other two women and knocked back the drink in one swallow. Her face pulled as she felt the alcohol burn her throat. 

"If that's Tony's version of vodka, it's a wonder he ever gets anything done. Boihze moi." Natasha laughed as the other two pulled faces. Whatever the hooch was, it was strong stuff, and their night was beginning to look up.

Jane lay sprawled on the rug, Pepper draped over the arm of the couch, her long strawberry hair sweeping the floor as she laughed watching Natasha attempt acrobatics in an effort to prove that Tony's hooch had had no effect on her, guffawing as she failed miserably. It was only after the plate glass coffee table lay in shambles that Natasha threw herself into an oversized armchair and admitted that maybe, just maybe, she was actually drunk.

"Whatever Stark does, does to this. It's bad news. I'm Russian! We don't get drunk, in Soviet Russia, drunk gets you!" 

Pepper squealed in peals of laughter at the thick, fake accent Natasha had acquired during their drunken misadventure. Jane sat up, looking at her two companions, and gasped excitedly, "Let's play a game! Let's play truth or dare! Let's do it! Let's play drink or dare!" She stood excitedly and teetered over to the counter, grabbing a new bottle of the dangerous drink. Pepper toppled off of the couch and clapped her hands, and both women looked to Natasha to join them. "Pleaaaase Tash! Pleeeease!" Pepper whined at her, grabbing her hand and tugging Natasha out of the chair, and on to the rug, the three of them forming a haphazard circle on the rug. 

"I'll start!" Jane hollered, rearranging herself to a cross legged position. "Pepper! Drink or dare!" she smiled wickedly at the way Pepper swayed side to side.

"Um. Dare!" 

"I dare you to send Tony a naughty photo using JARVIS." Natasha laughed at Jane's excitement, and watched Pepper for a reaction, smirking when Pepper tossed her hair over her should and yelled for the AI to wake up. "It's not like this is the first time, JARVIS helps me perfect all my angles!" Pepper winked at the other women, Jane's cheeks colouring a rosy pink as Pepper pulled her sport top over her head and posed suggestively for JARVIS. "Send this to Tony ASAP yeah?"

"I'll be sure to avoid causing catastrophic injury Miss. Potts.You may, after all, require his services later on." The AI was sassy, but then, he was Tony's invention, so no one was shocked to hear him imply Pepper would need servicing later.

"Alright Tash! Drink or dare!" Pepper tugged the cotton top back over herself and sat back down. 

"Drink." Natasha poured a healthy shot of the hooch down her throat and turned to Jane, "Drink or dare, Jane."

"Dare! I want to be brave!" Jane puffed out her chest exaggeratedly and toppled over laughing when Pepper poked her in the side. "Dare!!"

"Okay. Dare. Hm." Natasha tapped her chin thoughtfully, "JARVIS, where are Thor, Tony and the others?"

"Currently, Miss. Romanoff, they are in the games room playing pool, would you like me to contact them for you?"

"No, that's fine JARVIS. Thank you. Jane, I dare you to streak past the pool room." Natasha smiled deviously, Janes face was crimson, but she steeled herself, stood in front of Pepper and Natasha, and stripped down to nothing but a pair of very lacy, very, expensive looking red panties. 

"Nice colour choice Jane..." Pepper snickered and wagged her eyebrows suggestively.

Jane looked down and popped a hip, posing for her friends. "A gift from Thor. He likes them. They are kinda nice to wear underneath my jeans when I'm working. Like a dirty little secret!" Jane instructed JARVIS to lift the lock code on the door, and strutted out towards the elevator that would take her down to the boys. 

"JARVIS! Open the security feed!! We have to watch!!!" Pepper squealed, knocking Natasha over and sprawling over top of the assassin. The pair watched shell-shocked as sweet little astrophysicist Jane Foster, one of the most demure women they knew, not only streak past the games room, but walk right in, up to Thor, and kiss him, before turning and bolting down the hallway back to the elevator. 

"Well holy shit." Pepper let out a whistle, "Who knew she had it in her!" She looked over at Natasha, who had extricated herself from Pepper and begun drinking hooch straight from the neck of the bottle. "Tasha...."

"Who the hell let him in here. Really? Like it isn't bad enough I have to babysit his sorry Asgardian ass when Fury needs him, but now he's here?!" Natasha rambled on, her English now peppered with Russian and getting harder to decipher. Jane rushed through the door giggling, and shot a look at Pepper as they watched Natasha finish off the bottle of hooch in her hand. 

"Do I want to know what got into her..."

"She saw her green dream machine playing pool with the boys!" Pepper cackled in a sing song voice and watched as the colour drained out of Natasha's face.

"You like Loki?" Jane asked, confused.

"No! He's a pain in my ass, that's all."

"Prove it. Prove that it's nothing, that he just makes you crazy. Get him back for the stunt with the reporter." Natasha didn't quite trust the undertone of Pepper's voice and eyed her suspiciously. 

"Potts, what are you getting at?" Natasha's head was swimming, her thoughts muddled, and her face heating up. 

Pepper smirked and dived for Natasha, tackling her to the floor and reaching into the front of Natasha's tank top where she knew the Russian assassin kept her iPhone when she wasn't geared up. "Give me that Pepper. Now." Natasha struggled. What should have been an easy toss was made difficult by the amount of alcohol she had imbibed, and she gave up, laying helplessly under her laughing friend.

"Let's see. These are all pre-programmed, and Loki has been helping us deal with the HYDRA network, so...ah! There it is!" she handed Natasha back her cellphone. Natasha sat there and stared at her friends, a wicked smile crossing her face.

"Oh I did not know that was there. I think you're right Pep. Let's have a little fun with the trickster god."

**Natasha Romanoff 23:38pm:  
You may think you're a god, but only I can bring you sweet salvation. Care to kneel before me?**

"Natasha!" Pepper gasped, "That's downright mean! Taunting him about Berlin and implying sexy times!"

Natasha let out a laugh, startling Jane, and ran her hand through her thick red curls. "I might as well fuck with him. If anything it's good for a laugh while we drink!" Three jaws hung open as the discarded iPhone chirped, a new text visible on the screen. Pepper dived for the phone, Natasha grabbed it and opened the message, a wicked grin gracing her features.

**Loki Laufeyson 23:42pm:**

**Is that an invitation Widow? I sincerely doubt a mortal like yourself could ever please a god.**

"He's baiting you! Don't do it! Tasha let it go." Pepper looked helplessly at Jane as they watched Natasha bite her lip, the devil in her eyes. 

"He has no idea who his messing with. I'm good at games. This is what I do!" Natasha moved to rearrange her position and found herself staring at the ceiling. "Also, I might be drunk, and this is just too much fun to pass up."

**Natasha Romanoff 23:55pm:  
You couldn't handle this if you tried Princess. This ass is finer than any Asgardian wine you could find.**

"Well that went from someone sexy and teasing to down right high school." Pepper snorted, a yawn escaping her lips. She and Natasha looked over at Jane, curled up in the armchair, snoring lightly, her long brown hair long escaped from the knot at the top of her head. 

"I'll haul her to her apartment, you might as well let Tony know we're vacating the premises. I'm sure after Jane's little strip tease and your hamming it up for JARVIS he's probably having kittens." Natasha shook Jane's shoulder and pulled her arm over her own, leaning Jane against her side, and promptly tumbling to the floor. 

"Aha! Tasha's drunk!" Jane giggled and attempted to pick herself up off the floor, grabbing the corner of the coffee table remains to steady herself. 

"I am not, you're just heavy!" she snapped playfully at the brunette as the door to the penthouse opened, Tony and Thor standing bemused in the door way, the great blond god's shoulders shaking with mirth as he picked up his stumbling girlfriend. 

"I see that you have enjoyed your libations in a manner befitting true Asgardians! And here you still stand!" Jane giggled as Thor tossed her over his shoulder, exalting her drunken beauty and patting her bottom as they disappeared down the elevator.

"I'm going to go to bed." Natasha swayed on her feet, trying desperately to appear as though the alcohol had not affected her, her hand perched on her hip for balance.

"Nice try Romanoff, but I made that shit for Captain "I can't get drunk I'm a super soldier", and it worked wonders on him. Frankly I'm surprised Pepper is even still conscious. Jane too."

"I'm fine Stark. And besides, they didn't drink half as much as I did." she sniffed and stalked out of the room, stumbling once or twice, and tossing a one fingered salute at Tony as he laughed.

"Sweet dreams Nat!" he called to her retreating back before turning to his very drunk fiancee. "Do I even want to know?"

"Ohh no. Girls night secrets buster." Pepper made a zipping motion across her lips before tumbling backwards over a discarded bottle. "I think it's bedtime!"

**  
Her resolve spent, Natasha finally made it back to her designated living quarters and slumped against the door as it clicked shut. Tony's hooch had done a number on her; she couldn't remember ever having been drunk like this. She could get a buzz, if she drank enough, but nothing like the sweeping and spinning she was experiencing as she leaned against her door. She drew her knees to her chest and folded herself over them, laughing hysterically. She felt like a teenager; drunk, carefree, and utterly silly for her participation in Jane and Pepper's insane drinking games.

Pushing herself off of the floor Natasha stumbled through the hallway to her bathroom and turned on the shower, playing with the stream with a giggle, before stripping off her yoga pants and tank top. Her iPhone clattered to the floor, a message notification visible on the screen, miraculously undamaged by the fall. Natasha smirked and turned off the phone, tossing it on the counter and stepping into the hot water. Natasha moaned under the water stream and felt herself come back to her senses, she could stand without supporting herself, and the room no longer seemed to spin around her. She turned off the water, pushed the water out of her eyes and reached from behind the shower door to grab her towel, held in an elegant, pale hand, instead of on the counter where she had left it. 

"Looking for this Natasha?" a smirk graced his fair features, his dark hair loose around his face, instead of it's usual slicked back state. Her breath hitched in her chest, her reaction time had been compromised by the alcohol, she hadn't even heard him come into her room. Blinking her eyes, she put on her best indifferent glare and stepped out past Loki, completely ignoring the proffered towel and sauntered into her bedroom, exaggerating the sway of her hips as a warning.

_"...or a welcome..."_ she silenced the voice in the back of her head as she sat at her dressing table to comb out her curls. "No one invited you in here Loki, so I suggest you leave."

"If I'm not mistaken Natasha," her name escaped like a hiss from his lips, "You did just that about an hour ago when you enticed me to kneel before you."

Natasha dropped the comb, startled, cursing the alcohol in her bloodstream and it's ability to reduce her to silly startled reactions. "And what? You thought I was serious?" she did her best to add a cutting edge to her tone, but Loki appeared undeterred. Slender fingers wound themselves into her damp curls and one cool hand found it's way under her chin, tilting her beautifully expressive face towards his.

"Yes, I did." He claimed her mouth with his own, pulling her to her feet and against him. He released her chin when she did not resist his kiss and let his hand span the small of her back, her warm, still wet body pressed into the thin cotton shift he was dressed in. He heard her moan against his kiss and released her lips, dark emerald eyes locked on her. "Tell me to stop. Tell me to leave. That it was a cruel joke. Say it and I will walk out the door and let you be."

Natasha pulled the green eyed god back to her, plunging her tongue into his mouth, tugging his bottom lip with her teeth. "You infuriate me. You make me crazy. You act irresistable to everyone around you, and I am the one person who should be able to resist that, and I can't. You make me want to fight you, or fuck you, or both. Shut up and kiss me, or get out." Natasha snarled, daring Loki, waiting for his reaction to her confession, and finding herself tossed backwards on to her black satin sheets as the porcelain god pulled the damp cotton shift over his head and crawled towards her, a predatory look on his sharp features. He grabbed her ankle and pulled Natasha towards him, leaning between her spread legs to tease and suck at her goosepimpled breasts, catching her rosy nipples in his teeth, grinning like a madman as Natasha tossed her head back against the pillows. The dark god kissed and sucked his way down her flesh, lapping at the stray water droplets still present in the smooth contours of her stomach, blowing gently on the wet trails left behind. His hands caressed her shapely legs, one coming to rest on the top of her thigh, the other moving to the opposing hip to draw her even closer, inhaling the clean, feminine scent of her before bathing her core with his hot, wet tongue. 

She writhed against the sheets, she could feel her body responding, heating, to Loki's touch. He released her thigh and slid two slender fingers into her body, pulling against the sweet spot buried deep inside her. Her moans flowed freely, Russian and English pouring from her lips, her hands fisted in his soft, dark hair and he brought her over the edge. Her world was spinning again, as Loki moved up her body and kissed his way up her neck, capturing her lips again. Natasha arched against him, hot on cold, dragging her nails along his sides and feeling him shudder under her hands. Loki released her and placed one hand on the wall over Natasha's head, bracing himself above her, separating their flesh, and chuckling darkly at the irritated growl that escaped from her lips.

"Last chance, tell me to leave." the whisper was throaty, almost desperate. His sure eyes were suddenly inquisitive, almost fearful.

"I thought I told you to kneel?" Natasha launched herself forward, catching Loki off guard and knocking him backwards on to the floor. A dangerous smile lit up his face as Natasha pinned him down, kissing him, taking control. He pushed back, sitting upright, his hands around her soft ass, his cock firmly pressed against her dripping core. 

Natasha smirked, "I would tell you that was cheating, but I doubt you would care." She raised herself on her knees only enough to free Loki's length before sheathing it inside her burning body. Loki's Asgardian strength failed him as he was engulfed in Natasha, he forced himself to his knees, firmly seated within the red-haired hellion, and pressed her back against the edge of the bed for leverage. They moved together, frantic passion and uninhibited, Natasha's head thrown back, red curls spilling against black satin, Loki arching over her, pressing into her over and over, closer to the edge, to harmony. A piercing shriek escaped her gasp as her body clamped down on the dark prince, his own release pulled from him with a gutteral moan. He held her close, feeling her heart beat, mortal, limited, against his own, and let out a soft chuckle.

"You were right about that ass Natasha. Finer than anything I could find on Asgard." He laughed out loud when the feather pillow hit his face, and pulled her close again. 

**

"So, do you think it worked Pep?" Tony poked at his dozing fiancee. "Because as much as I dig sexual tension, those two were going to level a city."

"Tony, shut up."


End file.
